A popular marketing technique is to provide free product samples to potential customers to entice the customers to buy the sampled product. The free sample can be provided to the customer by an employee of, for example, a grocery store during regular working hours while the customer is otherwise shopping for other products. The store employee can then sell the customer the product by pointing the customer to the area of the store where that product is sold, typically close to where the free sample is provided. This marketing tool is especially popular for products that have only recently entered the market or where potential customers are not likely to have sampled the product through conventional means.
Single product dispensation can also be dispensed through automated means, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/100,595. For example, a product dispensation device can dispense a single product when a user scans a barcode, instructs the dispensation device through a smart phone application, or through any other manner of identification.
Automated product dispensation devices strive to deliver one product at a time. To accomplish this, the dispensation devices operate at parameters to achieve maximum efficiency to ensure that only one product, from a plurality of products, is dispensed. For example, the device may include rotating augers with flighting that is shaped and sized to deliver a specific product seriatim, based on that product's shape, size, and/or weight. However, typically flighting dimensions are normalized for all products, regardless of size, shape or weight. For example, using auger flighting that is optimized for a larger product may cause more than one product to be delivered when smaller products are used with the same flighting. Therefore, there exists a need to change the flighting of an auger for a product dispensation device that is optimized for delivery of a specific product.